I Wish I Was the Moon
by AliceFray
Summary: Scott finds solace in the moon. Told in Scott's POV. Song by Neko Chase. On temporary hold.
1. Chapter 1

I Wish I Was the Moon

Teen Wolf Collection

Song: Neko Chase

Yep, I'm back again with another songfic wouldn't you know it? This one is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my last one. Really I love you guys. And p.s you don't have to review if you don't want to. The fact that anyone would even bother reading is more than enough. Thank you for bringing back the love for writing again.

Teen Wolf isn't mine.

I got a call from Stiles earlier today. Said he wanted to show me something cool but I know he just wants to talk. I hope I have no idea what it's about.

He meets me on his front porch. Glad to see me but a little upset I insisted on riding my bike. I don't explain that I needed time to think and he doesn't ask. Good Ole Stiles. I follow him inside.

"I see you brought the snacks." He gestures to the bag I'm holding filled with junk food. "Cool."

I shrug and glance at the clock in the living room. It's earlier than I thought it'd be. Damn Stiles and his constant punctuality.

He takes the bag from me and heads to the kitchen to chill the sodas I brought while I linger in the living room trying to sort out my jumbled thoughts with little success.

Then he's in the doorway. I don't know how long he's been there or how long he's watching me but I do know I don't like the look he's giving me. It's somewhere between pity and hurt. Like he knows what I'm thinking about.

"What?" I ask icily.

He shrugs. "It's nothing." Then, mutters something indecent under his breath. "We have a long night ahead of us." He says with the type of enthusiasm that only he can muster.

We head to his room where our (mostly because of Stiles) sleepover tradition always begins. We should really do away with it since we're both beyond the age for it to be suspect. But even I have to admit, these sleepovers and mom's nightshifts are the only remnants of stability left in my life.

It starts the same as usual. We talk about our day at school, (teachers we hate, Allison's great advice on how to deal with them and everything else, the gross cafeteria food, Lydia and Jackson), our fleeting childhood and random things that only best friends who known each other their whole lives can recall.

Even now I can laugh and tease as Stiles gushes over his obsession with DC comics and see that excited twinkle in his eye like we're kids again. Or at least he's a kid again, protected from the cruelty this world can bring. Funny, it almost makes me feel whole.

After we inhaled most of the chips and dip and downed the sodas, Stiles turns to me. His face is completely elated and carefree but there's an underlying seriousness there as he studies my face. He recognizes that this is the happiest I've been in awhile and the fact is making him proud of his dumb sleepover idea. "We should do this more often huh?" He slurs casually.

"No." I say without hesitation, but I can't help but smile a little. "Definitely not."

He chuckles and turns back around to face his computer. It's probably a minute later when he says "I miss this."

The sadness inflected in his tone alerts me immediately but I try to ignore it. I keep my eyes glued to the ceiling and try to distract myself again.

"I wish you could forget him Scott." Stiles voice echoes from somewhere in the room. I don't know because my eyes are still stuck to the ceiling and my dad is showing me how to use a fishing rod.

"I wish we could return to life before He came and ruined it." I smile as Dad casts the rod, the sunshine warm against my back as we both wait.

The rod is submerged. Dad's proud of my patience. "I miss you Scott." Stiles voice echoes so loud that I can't hear Dad. "I want you to be happy again."

Dad draws me in a hug and I can smell the musky scent of the woods on him. I inhale a healthy dose wanting to hold on to this memory forever. "Happy the way you were before Derek because, he's not coming back."

The memory fades fast. Dad's gone. The lake's gone. Peace gone. Suddenly I'm back on Stiles' bed aware of a deep and gnawing ache in my chest and Stiles in the background repeating I'm sorry.

But it's too late. He knows and I know. And suddenly I'm running. Out of the room, out of the house, into the woods before the memories, the pain or anything can come back to me.

I keep running though I know Stiles doesn't have a hope of catching me. I would wolf out but I can't. So I run until I collapse on the hard earth.

The tears have already started and are streaming down the sides of my face like they want to wash away the sweat and dirt but I barely notice them. Because just above the canopy of trees, far out there in the night sky, clear and round is a full moon.

Without thought I slowly pick myself up off the ground and step forward keeping it in my vision. It's so close I could almost reach up and touch it. The moonlight plays in my hair, across my skin. I close my eyes and let it bathe me, even though I'm unsure why.

For an all too brief moment I feel serene. One image flashes in my mind of Derek and me the night of the last full moon, six months ago, basking in it together as it showered us with its light and wisdom.

Derek's words come to me. "Some people wish they could go to the moon." He says brushing the curve of my cheek. "But not me. I wish sometimes I could be the moon. To have its power over so many creatures and yet be so modest is one of the greatest gifts ever bestowed." He smiled as I mused this over. "We are all connected to each other because of it, we're stronger and we are one. We are all susceptible to its power."

I raise my heavy lids as more tears come, but somehow I'm not in so much pain as before. Instead I feel something or someone. I feel him. I don't know how far or how close but I feel him. And that's all I need. He's out there. And he can feel me too.

**A/N: I don't usually do this but I have to point out something. Werewolves in my fics don't go crazy on full moon night, they just get strength, awareness that jazz and they are most powerful on those nights. And yes in the fic a full moon is like every six months. Why? Because I suck at geography.**

**And P.S. Teen Wolf is a rockin show. And yes I like Scott/Allison though I think he's an extremely versatile character. **

**P.S.S./P.P.S. If you haven't heard the song, which I heard on True Blood another rockin show, check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I Wish I Was the Moon

Chapter 2

I stand there basking in its glory and enjoying the feel as new knowledge and power enrich me, unaware that someone has joined me in the forest. It takes the light sound of a snapping twig to bring me back to the present.

My eyes make out a figure in the shadow of the trees. A man, muscular built. He's wearing a dark coat but that's all I see. I can't make out his face.

He seems unphased that he's just interrupted what was obviously a private moment and ponders me with a slight cock of his head.

Instantly a feeling of dread fills me and I get the instinct to take a step back from this menacing stranger. Sending an annoyed glare towards my intruder, I try to motion my leg to move behind me. But to my shock it's rooted in place. I test the other one and get the same result.

As if under a mind of its own my body tenses up, so I can barely feel anything below my neck. Now I'm seriously scared.

My intruder seems amused but remains in the shadows. "Who are you?" I yell. "What do you want from me?"

There's a silence, then someone emerges.

I'm sure if it weren't busy hanging open the word that my mouth would form would be impossible.

Because standing in front of me, completely conscious and healed, wearing the most daunting grin on his face- is Derek's uncle the catatonic burn victim.

I struggle against the inertia, desperate to escape, but my panic only seems to amuse him further. "Relax Scott," he says ever coming closer, "You can't fight it. Just relax." That's when I see it. His eyes, which are slightly similar to Derek's, begin to glow a dark purple and as they glow my body tenses even more.

"When you're the Alpha certain things are under your control." He says glancing at the moon and then those amaranthine eyes appraise me. "I've been waiting for you Scott. My nephew Derek has been trying for years to find out the truth. I've watched him struggle with this gift and struggle even more with protecting you. And now he's gone searching for a way to break it so you can be free." His eyes grow impossibly darker as he inches closer to me. "It's too bad you're already mine."

His impressive height and physique, his words and the confusion of this moment send a jolt of fear down my spine. It can't be true. He can't be the Alpha. I try to protest when he beckons me to follow him, but my legs surrender all too willingly.

He leads us deeper into the forest, speaking in that commanding yet polite voice of his that sets my teeth on edge. "You see Scott. Your, curse, as my nephew puts it, is reversible. You can be cured and can resume living your mundane life as if all of this had never happened." We delve deeper into the unfamiliar labyrinth of trees but my legs trudge forward anyways, like they're completely sure of the path. "I can't let you be normal again. Not when I need your help to destroy these pathetic humans."

Before my brain can register that awful comment, we stop. Mounted before us is a quaint little cottage. Nothing like the Hale's house. This cottage is untarnished and seems way too homey to belong to someone like Peter in the deepest part of the forest.

He admires the abode before glancing at my bewildered expression, amused even more he leads me into the cottage.

"You know Scott, I'm really not such a bad guy." The room is brightly lit but the homey feel is gone as I realize I'm trapped here, in the deepest neck of the woods, with the Alpha who can manipulate the moon's power, and no one to call for help. "All I want is revenge."

I'm confused for a second and then Allison's family flashes through my brain. Of course he'd want revenge. After what they did.

"I know you'd never hurt her." He says understandingly. "But as a wolf you do what you must to survive."

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short. School's started so I've been busy. I would definitely like to know if I should continue with this story. Though reviews aren't a must here, feedback would be nice. I am going to try to update every month. If I spend too much time on my computer I'm grounded, so I'm doing this secretly. I'm actually supposed to be studying but surprise, surprise, studying is boring.**

**To Come: We find out what Peter has planned for Scott, where Derek is, what Stiles is thinking and find out whether or not the human race is doomed. Plus there will be blood.**

**P.S. I forgot the color of Peter's wolf eyes, so I made them purple. Alphas have the added advantage of harnessing the moon's abilities in my world. Yes I know Teen Wolf is over for now, but I figure now's as good a time as any to experiment with my ideas. **

**See you next time. And I do like reviews and your opinion. So don't hesitate to send me your feedback.**


End file.
